


Licentious

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth Control, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Tony Stark, Dom aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Knotting, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitefic, Stuffing, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, challenge kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony enters his Penthouse, he smells an Omega in heat. And he knows that Loki is his for the taking.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 423





	Licentious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts), [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> In response to someone trying to police others on what they are allowed to write and what not in the a/b/o verse (: 
> 
> Thank you to **Amidnightdreary** and **thebifrostigiant** for tagging, editing, summary helping❤️

When Tony entered his penthouse, still smelling of the workshop, his eyes went wide open. _The smell—_

An Omega in heat. 

His mouth watered and he looked around, curious, searching, _wanting._

He would not say _no_ to an Omega, would not deny himself the pleasure of a fuck marathon where he would claim him, fill him, breed him, until he would smell only of him. 

Tony saw no reason to deny himself. Especially not when the heat pheromones started to trigger his Rut, arousal simmering inside of him. 

He stepped further into the penthouse. His feet were moving quietly as not to disturb the Omega, did not want to give it a chance to run away from him before he had his chance at burying himself into a wonderfully clenching, throbbing cunt. 

The quiet whimper which reached his ear was like a live performance of _The Star Spangled Banner_ by Jimi Hendrix - delicious. Forbidden. 

And because of that - all the more alluring. 

There were not many Omegas in the Tower; and Clint was mated to Coulson. That only left — 

_Loki._

A smile curled on Tony's face as he pictured the lithe mage beneath him, his hair fanned out on Tony’s pillow, his lovely voice – hoarse as he begged Tony to take him harder, to make him feel him - even when his heat was over. 

Tony wanted to see his seed dripping from Loki's cunt, touch and feel the stretched belly, knowing his babe was growing inside of him. 

He followed the call of an Omega in need, his Alpha was growling in excitement the closer he got. The whimpers, enough to harden his dick until he had crossed the threshold. 

The room Loki had chosen as his home, it reeked of sex. A heady cloud that dressed the entire room in a thick, heady scent; it made Tony's head spin in lust.

"Stark!" 

Tony's eyes were glued to the fingers buried to the hilt in Loki's cunt, glistening and –

 _Stopping_ in their movement. 

There was Loki's voice, asking, _telling_ him what to do but it was like a red thread had Tony bound to the Omega – all that he could do was to step closer, his hand ghosting over Loki’s trembling thigh. 

"Stark, you foul beast —" 

"Shh, Loki." Tony leaned in closer, to catch more of the intoxicating scent. All his senses were roaring, telling him to _take, claim_ —

"Leave me!" 

"No can do, _Omega_ ," Tony purred the last word. His voice, dark chocolate, and velvet to the Omega's senses; the green eyes turned black. 

And yet, the Omega was shaking, trembling silently. His hands, pale and huge, trying to ward off Tony's grip. But Loki was weakened by his heat, his usual strength was failing him and Tony purred anew as he saw the Omega fight against him, trying to get away—

A dark part of him was pleased to see the Omega struggle - that he would not submit without a fight—

What kind of better mate could Tony wish for? He'd always loved the strong and resilient ones, where the Alpha had to prove to them his own vigor first. To show how much he truly wanted his chosen mate, reveal how far he was willing to go.

Loki's kick into his groin came unexpectedly. 

Tony doubled over in pain, guarding his most private with his hands, defending it from taking greater damage —

For a moment, he allowed himself to breathe through the pain before he stood upright again. 

Loki was already getting off the bed, his thighs glistening from his juices; grim determination was written over him.

Tony watched as Loki scrambled away, somewhat unsteady on his feet. 

He watched as Loki tore open the door that led outside to the hallway and stormed out as fast as he could. 

Nonetheless, Tony was sure that a part of Loki was yearning for him, telling him to go back and _submit._ That the best way of getting through his heat had arrived in his bedroom, only a few feet away from where he was now—

Tony began to move. 

_After all, his Omega was getting away from him._

That simply did not do. 

Especially not as the scent seemed to grow intenser with each step, and the need to claim the Omega became stronger. 

And he was getting there, only two arms away from Loki. So _close_ —

Tony’s heart was racing. He swore he felt the shrapnels inside of him move— 

_It was intoxicating_. 

And he willed himself to be faster—

His hand caught black curls. He pulled —

A scream in pain. 

_Anger_. 

Tony smiled as the Omega fell backwards into his waiting arms, and he trapped him so that Loki could not get away from him another time. 

_He’d won._

"Admit defeat, Omega," Tony whispered, his mouth at Loki's neck. Faint tremors were running over pale skin, a bead of sweat was trailing down. Tony could not resist the temptation, leaned in and caught it with his lips. A gentle kiss, a tease with his teeth - a play on what was going to come next. 

His Omega did not stop trembling in his arms but Tony didn't expect him to. But he felt how Loki relaxed against him until he almost became too heavy to hold him up. But it was delicious - to feel his mate's strength, the knowledge that _usually_ Loki was more than capable of crushing him beneath his boots like an ant but —

That for now, Loki was _his_ and chose to submit to him. Tony used a hand to turn Loki's face around towards him. A red blush was resting on these accentuated cheeks, a loose, dark strand was hanging in front of darkened green eyes.

The temptation was too big. 

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's. He enjoyed kissing, the art of making the other feel _good_ with nothing but lips. Gently, he slipped his tongue between Loki's lips, deepening the encounter. 

He loosened his hold on Loki with the other hand, trailing southward until he reached his dick. 

Loki drew back from their kiss with a soft gasp at that, not having expected 

He watched Loki reverently. Excitement was flaring up in Tony as more breathless sounds started to fall from Loki’s lips when Tony’s hand wandered further south, teasing his clit.

It would not do to neglect a single aspect of his mate that could give him pleasure. Because Tony _wanted_ Loki to enjoy this, to enjoy _him_ —

 _Pain_ —

Tony gasped, couldn’t – couldn’t comprehend what had happened. He still felt the elbow in his stomach and —

Loki was wiggling free from his hold, breathless laughter was coming from him —

_Oh no, not with him._

Anger was burning inside of Tony as he gave chase. 

_If that was how Loki wanted it?_

Tony had no problem with that either, he'd get his Omega either way - only one of them would have been more fun for the other. 

Loki's skin was slick of sweat, it wasn't easy to grab hold of him yet, Tony managed to do so. Pure determination and spite was fuelling him, and he kicked Loki into the back of his knees, making him double over. 

"I wanted to make this fun for you," he told the Omega in a rough voice. "Enjoyable."

"Get away from me, Stark!" 

Tony tutted. He pressed a hand against Loki's nape, held him down against the ground. They could have done this on a bed, could have made sweet love as he filled Loki over and over again with his semen until there was no space for more. 

But – Loki had chosen this. 

He kicked his legs apart to kneel between them. But he thought better of it not a second later and placed one on against the small of Loki’s back, to prevent him from running off again. Loki was his and there was no way around it anymore. 

The Omega cursed beneath him, cursed Tony _himself_ , and wished foul upon his knot. Tony only tsk'ed in amusement. Swearing hadn’t had an effect upon him for a while now. He got rid of his jeans in no time, despite having only one hand available, freed his cock—

His other hand was still pressing against Loki's nape and he felt his pulse beat erratically against his fingertips. 

Tony gave his dick a few strokes to get it fully hard, the sight of the Omega struggling beneath him, the expanse of untouched skin, begging him silently to touch and mark it – it did wonders to him and Tony made sure to store the view away, for a later time if he was in need of it. 

He grabbed Loki's hips and pulled him up against him. His dick was resting between his butt cheeks but this was not what Tony was after - not yet, at least. He wouldn't mind tapping that at a later point but – for now, there was something else, no much less precious to visit. 

"Stark, I swear to you by the Nines – if you do _not_ leave your hands off me, I'll —"

Tony didn't pay heed to Loki's words; the strong wave of pheromones that got off him told him otherwise –

Loki was aroused. His dick was dripping precum on the ground and his cunt was soaking wet. All the words did not matter when Loki's body did betray him so and told Tony clearly what it needed —

And he did not mind giving it to him. 

He took his dick into his hand and pressed it against the wet folds, and was rubbing it against the opening. A reminder that Loki could not escape his own fate anymore, that this was going to dictate the course of his life from now on —

Tony thrust forward, pulling Loki back against him simultaneously until he was bottoming out. 

Loki was silently shaking. He was probably boiling inside that Tony had dared to lay a finger on him, dared to _defile him._ Tony Stark, a mere _mortal,_ no otherwise divine being, only one of those pisspoor ants that Loki despised greatly. 

The thought at that filled Tony with no small amount of pride, his Alpha preening. He started to thrust inside of Loki, drawing almost fully back until only the head remained inside of his cunt before he slid forward again.

Loki was whimpering, his legs were kicking out but he didn't manage to hit Tony. 

He stopped, got rid of his shirt before he gave Loki's ass a few slaps until a red tint appeared on the otherwise so pale cheeks. 

"Stop it, Loki." He pressed a kiss between the shoulder blades, and gave an accentuated thrust that made Loki moan - even when the Omega so clearly did not want to with how cut off the sound rang in his ears. "You are mine now." 

Loki deflated beneath him. "I hate you, Stark." 

"No, you don't." Tony smiled. "You love this, Loki. You might not wish to admit it, but you have been craving for my dick to fill you and to breed you. It is in your nature. There is no shame in admitting you want this." 

He thrust forward again, aiming for the special place that made Loki keen not a few seconds later. 

"You might say you hate it but you only do it because you don't want to accept how good this feels, me inside of you. Because you do not wish to know that you are a good Omega." 

He was silent for a few seconds, let Loki stew about what he'd said. 

"You feel so good around me," Tony continued. He reached for Loki's hand, intertwined their fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I don't wish for you to give up your mischief, Loki," he whispered, trying to make the Omega understand as he kept thrusting. A soft whimpering, barely audible. "But your place also is beside me as my progeny grows inside of you, and everyone sees the claim I put on you, so that everyone has proof of how fertile you are. A proof of how wonderfully you take my knot, and only _mine_ – And as soon as our kid is born, I'll make sure to give you another one, to keep you full—" 

Loki’s cunt was clenching around him, the grip hot and tight.

Tony hummed and drew back and helped Loki to turn on his back before he thrust back inside of him.

"You like the idea of that, don't you?" He asked in a rough whisper as he felt his knot grow. "Of me breeding you, using you as the Omega that you are until you're leaking my come?" 

Loki drew his legs up and crossed them behind his back, made Tony shift closer to Loki until he swore that no finger fitted between them anymore. Loki's cock was smearing precum all over his belly with each thrust, warm and adding only to the titillating smell. 

"Tell me that you want it too, Lokes," Tony mumbled as concentrating started to grow more difficult. Loki felt so _warm_ , it was - at this point not easy to just spill outside of the Omega and mark him with his cum. But Tony refused to let a single drop go to waste – not when he wished to stuff Loki full of it, see his belly stretch—

"Norns' forbid," Loki gasped. "I want you, I want your seed. Give me your knot, Stark. I—" 

Another thrust had him gasping for air. His hands were coming up Tony's shoulder, and he digged his nails deeply into Tony's flesh. "Give me your seed, Stark. I wish to see if you can manage to impregnate a god." 

There was a glint in Loki's eyes, a blatant challenge - a desire to see if Tony was a _worthy_ Alpha, good enough to finish what he'd so loudly started or if he promised more than he could deliver. 

It was enough to make him take Loki harder because Loki wouldn't take much damage from it and Tony wanted to see the imprint he left upon him. He wanted for Loki to feel it for the days after the heat was over—

His knot was starting to catch on and it took more strength to force it inside. He pressed his mouth to Loki's, glad when the other responded, trying to keep himself tethered to the moment. Everything was starting to feel - _too much,_ and—

Loki froze beneath him, tightening around him. Tony gave Loki’s neglected cock a few strokes, until Loki was spilling over Tony's stomach.

The clench around Tony's dick grew almost unbearable, and he bit on his lips as he tried not to follow his Omega over the edge all too soon.

It was unbelievably difficult but when Loki came down from his high, Tony felt like he wasn’t going to come any second now. He started to move his hips, panting, nibbling on Loki's glistening skin, keeping his Omega in the right mood. 

He wanted to—

Loki tilted his head so that Tony had better access, an unspoken invitation. 

Tony was a lot of things, but he certainly wasn't one who denied himself what was offered to him so blatantly.

He bit down on the pale skin. The coppery taste of blood was filling his mouth as he marked the Omega as _his_. 

Loki was digging his heels into Tony's back and that sudden sensation was enough —

He shoved forward, until he was fully buried inside of Loki and let go – feeling _accomplished_ and proud as his knot swelled as rope after rope filled the willing Omega beneath him, accepting his seed. 

His hips were still rolling against Loki's as Tony came down from his high again, as if he was even unconsciously trying to stuff as much as he had into his Omega. Trying to fulfill his promise—

Loki purred contentedly beneath him, his hands running up and down Tony's spine. 

" _My Alpha."_ Loki clenched around his knot, rutting against him. " _Again,"_ he hissed. 

Tony grinned as he sat up, taking his Omega caught on his knot with him. His eyes rolled back as Tony seemed to hit that special place again that made his Omega see stars. 

"Take what you need," he purred. 

Loki took that prompt gladly, rolling his hips as if he was born for it and used Tony for his pleasure. It was _– fuck_. Tony couldn't get enough of it. 

~*~

It was only after this round and when his knot had swelled down enough that he could pull out safely, that reality started to crash around him. 

_He felt awful_. 

"Anthony—" Loki's voice cut deep into Tony. 

He shook his head. He felt – cold. 

" _Mínn svass,_ there is nothing you need to sweat over." 

There were hands on him, pulling him against something cold. 

"Anthony, you did so well. Listen to me, not to what is going on inside of that lovely head of yours.”

Tony faintly realised he was lying propped against Loki's chest, hiding his face in his neck. _He couldn't believe he'd done that —_

"Remember how we sat down and talked about this game?" 

He pinched his eyes shut. Loki's fingers were carding through his hair, soothing and a gentle pressure against his scalp. 

"I wanted you to hunt me down. You did nothing I didn't ask for, the opposite – you made it far better than I hoped. I had such fun. I’m in awe that you didn’t break character as I was trying not to laugh too much in between." 

Tony nodded slowly. He could – he _did_ remember that they had planned this but — 

He couldn't believe it had been such fun for him too. Even when he had – grown softer towards the middle and needed Loki to kick him back into his role as the evil Alpha, taking the Omega against his will. The silent shaking, Loki’s laughter, certainly hadn’t _helped._

"Mínn svass," Loki repeated gently.

A kiss was pressed against Tony where Loki reached him. He melted against the tender contact, wanted more — 

He just wished for Loki to tell him that it had been _okay_. That they were okay, and that Loki was all right too. 

"Would you mind looking at me, Anthony?" 

_For the moment, yes_. 

He took a breath against Loki's neck, breathed in the remaining smell of Loki's heat. Then he leant back to look at his Omega, his fucking _lover_. 

"You okay?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm splendid," Loki answered in a light tone. "I feel rather famished and quite sticky and I need to leave for the bathroom in a bit to pee, but —" His eyes were searching Tony's. "Do you feel any better?" 

He shrugged, nodded. "That was… weird." 

Loki shook his head. "The scene took a toll on you. I'm not going to leave you until you feel better again." 

"Thank you," Tony said quietly. "The spell you used, did it –?"

Loki chuckled. "Truly, Anthony. I'm no novice at seidr. The universe shall be safe from a spawn of ours for a while longer." 

"Oh, _good_." Tony shivered. "Don't think I'm ready to be a dad." 

"Mhm." Loki cradled his face in his hands. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. 

"Yes, _please_." Tony sighed as Loki claimed his lips in a kiss that made him feel like - like _flying_. Or something. He pouted when Loki pulled away. 

"Can you get us something to eat and drink before the next wave hits?" Loki asked him gently. 

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Go and take your piss, I'll wait here for you." He eyed the ground. "Make that into the bedroom. I don't think my knees will survive another round on the ground." 

Loki laughed breathlessly. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, my sweet." 

Tony nodded and walked towards the kitchen to get them something to feast on. JARVIS already had something prepared for them, a plate full of fruits, bread, and cheese. 

_Cheese_. Tony's mouth watered but he managed to control himself as he took the plate and walked into the bedroom to wait there for Loki. 

He hoped that Loki would be all right with spending the rest of his heat in less … _extreme_ situations. Not that it hadn't been fun, but — 

Yeah. Tony stole something from the cheese. He'd ask Loki about it when he came back. 

In the meantime, he would try not to take more of the cheese.


End file.
